In the field of organic electronics, it is a task of highest priority to develop a material which can be applied to an organic thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic electroluminescence (EL) element and which exhibits excellent charge-transporting properties, regardless of whether the material is a p-type material or an n-type material. There has been fierce global-scale competition for the development of such a material.
A promising example of the molecular designing of the material is to build a highly planar n-conjugated skeleton, which will realize an effective intermolecular interaction. In fact, pentacene, which is an acenic compound having such a structure, is known to exhibit good charge-transporting properties, and has been studied in a wide range of researches.
The following materials are expected to serve as the material: (i) heteroacenes having a hetero atom introduced therein and (ii) fused polycyclic aromatic compounds having a dichalcogenide bond, which are similar to heteroacenes.
(Patent Document 1)
    Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 261794/2001 (Tokukai 2001-261794; published on Sep. 26, 2001)(Non-patent Document 1)    K. Oyaizu, T. Iwasaki, Y. Tsukahara, E. Tsuchida, Macromolecules, 2004, ASAP.(Non-patent Document 2)    S. Naoki, Y. Mazaki, K. Kobayashi, T. Kobayashi, J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 2, 1992, pp. 765.(Non-patent Document 3)    Y. Mazaki, K. Kobayashi, Tetrahedron Lett. 1989, 30, pp. 3315.(Non-patent Document 4)    K. Kobayashi, Phosphorus, Sulfur, and Silicon and the Related Elements, 1989, 43, pp. 187.(Non-patent Document 5)    W. Schroth, E. Hintzsche, H. Viola, R. Winkler, H. Klose, R. Boese, R. Kempe, J. Sieler, Chem. Ber., 1994, 127, pp. 401.(Non-patent Document 6)    W. Schroth, E. Hintzsche, M. Felicetti, R. Spitzner, J. Sicler, R. Kempe, Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl., 1994, 33, pp. 739.(Non-patent Document 7)    W. Schroth, D. Ströhl, I. Thondorf, W. Brandt, M. Felicetti, T. Gelbrich, Tetrahedron, 1995, 51, pp. 8853.(Non-patent Document 8)    W. Schroth, E. Hintzsche, H. Jordan, T. Jende, R. Spitzner, I. Thondorf, Tetrahedron, 1997, 53, pp. 7509.(Non-patent Document 9)    R. D. Adams, B. Captain, J. L. Smith Jr., J. Organomet. Chem., 2004, 689, 65.